


Pretty Boy

by velvetjinx



Series: Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Shameless Smut, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve gets all dressed up for his and Bucky's anniversary.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 1 of my MCU kink bingo card!

Two years. 

Two years since Bucky had finally got back with Steve, two years since their own version of happily-ever-after had begun, two years of domestic not-always-bliss. 

Steve had basically ordered Bucky to go out and spend the day with Natasha because, as Steve said, he had ‘preparations to make’. And so, when Bucky returned, he was surprised to find that Steve had barricaded himself in the kitchen with a note on the door to say that Bucky should shower and put on the clothes that Steve had laid out for him. 

Confused, Bucky did as he had been instructed, then went through to knock on the kitchen door. “You ready for me yet, baby?” he called through the door. 

“Just a second!” came the reply; then, a few moments later, “Okay! You can come in.”

Bucky opened the door and stopped short. The table was beautifully laid, bathed in candlelight with several tasty looking dishes on it, but Bucky barely saw it, because Steve…

Steve looked _breathtaking_. 

Steve blushed under Bucky's scrutiny. “Is this… okay?” he asked shyly, and Bucky nodded, his throat gone dry. He couldn't quite believe the sight in front of his eyes, and suddenly realized why Steve had needed the day to prepare. 

A floor length blue satin cocktail dress with a split up to the knee, showing off Steve's shaved legs. It looked as though he'd shaved his armpits as well, and his face was expertly made up, his lips a deep red color. His eyes were lined in black, and on his feet were delicate heels. Bucky, in his suit, still felt underdressed. 

“Steve, baby, you look beautiful,” he said worshipfully when he managed to find his voice again. 

“Thank you. You look gorgeous in that suit.” Steve's eyes flicked over to the table and he smiled. “You wanna eat before it gets cold?”

Bucky nodded, and sat opposite Steve at the dining table. Steve had made his favorite--steak pie with mashed potatoes and green beans--and it was all delicious. Then Steve got up and brought back a homemade cheesecake for dessert, and Bucky was in heaven. 

When they had finished, Steve led him by the hand through to the living room, and they sat together on the sofa, Steve's head on Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky looked at him, smiling. “You really do look beautiful tonight, baby, but you know I'm gonna ask why the dress.”

Steve shrugged. “I guess it just felt right. I mean, I'd like you to fuck me in it, if that's okay with you?”

If that was okay with… “Yeah, baby, that's fine by me.” Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve, and the kiss quickly grew heated. He slid his hand up Steve's side to squeeze at his tits, making Steve moan into his mouth. “Yeah, baby, you like it when I play with your tits?”

“Yeah, Buck, please,” Steve whined, and when Bucky looked down he could see Steve's cock distorting the fabric of his dress. 

“Come on, then,” Bucky told him, and pulled him through to the bedroom. Steve bent to take off his shoes, but Bucky shook his head. “Leave it all on.”

Steve nodded, and lay down on the bed on his back, knees bent and apart, and feet planted firmly on the mattress. Bucky stripped quickly, his boxers getting caught on his own erection, then climbed onto the bed next to Steve. He leaned down to kiss him, drawing a hand up the smooth skin of Steve's leg, pulling his dress up as he went. 

Steve lifted his hips to let Bucky tuck the dress underneath them, and Bucky bit his lip when he saw Steve's underwear. A white, lacy thong which did nothing to hold in his beautiful big cock, the tip of which was sticking out under the hem of the panties, leaking against the inside of his dress. 

“Do you like them?” Steve asked, a hint of nerves in his tone, and Bucky leaned down to kiss him. 

“I love them, baby. Not gonna take them off you either, just gonna push them to one side and stick my cock inside of you.” Steve whined, and Bucky smirked. “Oh, you like that idea, huh? But first of all I'm gonna finger you, open you up for me.”

“Please, Buck, please, I need you inside me!”

Bucky grabbed the lube off the bedside table and squeezed some over his fingers, getting them wet. He rubbed at Steve's asshole beneath the back of the thong for a few moments, before pushing a finger inside, making Steve gasp. Bucky took his time opening Steve up, occasionally rubbing his fingers against Steve's prostate teasingly just to watch his cock jump and leak as he moaned. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. He pulled the back of the thong to one side and positioned himself, then began to push into tight heat. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve, baby, you feel so good around my cock,” Bucky groaned as his hips met Steve's ass. 

“Fuck, Bucky, fucking move,” Steve gasped out, and Bucky nodded, starting to thrust. Steve began to squeeze his tits through the dress, and Bucky bit his lip. 

“Yeah, baby, play with those tits. Wanna see you play with your nipples, squeeze them for me.”

Steve did as he was told, moaning as he squeezed the sensitive nubs through the fabric. “Oh fuck, Bucky, they're so sensitive,” Steve groaned, and Bucky grinned. 

“Tell me, baby. What's sensitive?”

“My--my nipples. My tits. Fuck, playing with them really gets me off, feels so good to play with them while you're fucking me.”

“Oh, yeah, baby, that's it. You play with those tits for me. You're so pretty tonight, so pretty and fuck, you're gonna make me come so hard inside of you,” Bucky told him, shifting his hips until Steve cried out and Bucky knew he'd found the right spot. 

“Yeah, Buck, can't wait for you to come inside me, fill me with your spunk, can't wait to feel it drip out my ass.”

Bucky groaned, Steve's filthy mouth turning him on even more. “You should touch yourself for me, baby, stroke that beautiful big cock for me. Wanna watch you come all over your pretty dress. You gonna do that for me, baby?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Steve moaned, squeezing his tits with one hand as he brought the other down to his cock, rubbing it through the lace of the panties. “Oh shit, fuck, Bucky, I'm not gonna last.”

“That's good, baby, that's so good, wanna see you come for me, come on, babydoll, come for me…”

Steve gasped and cried out as his cock twitched under his hand and spurted over his dress. Bucky tried to hold on, but Steve's muscles were squeezing his cock and he couldn't hold back, he was gonna come, gonna…

Bucky cried out Steve's name as he came hard inside him, hips stilling as he shuddered through his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed Steve deeply, then pulled out, flopping down beside him. 

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Same to you,” Steve said with a cheeky grin, before looking down at himself. “Ugh, think my dress might be ruined.”

“Nah,” Bucky replied contentedly. “That's what dry cleaners are for.”

Steve kissed him again, then got up and stripped off. “I gotta go wash this stuff off my face,” he said with a laugh. “I'll be right back.”

“Hurry back!” Bucky called, snuggling contentedly under the sheets. He couldn't help hoping that this hadn't been a one off, and that Steve would be willing to do this again. He looked too pretty in a dress not to take advantage of that. Bucky felt himself drift off, his thoughts full of his pretty boyfriend, and smiled. Next time he might even buy Steve backless panties. Just for convenience.


End file.
